Boys and Their Toys
by SingingMisery
Summary: After a weekend of no touching because they were visiting colleges, Caleb couldn't just waste the long drive home in Tyler's very spacious Hummer


**Title:** Boys and Their Toys  
**Pairing/character:** Caleb Danvers/ Tyler Simms  
**Rating:** R  
**Notes/Warnings:** This piece of fiction contains graphic descriptions of two people of the same gender having sex, commonly known as slash. So if this bothers you, please don't click.

* * *

Caleb could, potentially, understand why college was important. The gateway to a good career and a happy life. As happy as he could be with weird power exploding from his fingers at random intervals, but still happy.

Potentially.

But after a weekend of not being able to do _anything_ with Tyler, he was about two seconds away from throwing it all away.

The youngest witch had offered to drive him around to look at the different campuses. After all, he had an SUV and some time to spare, so why not? Never mind that they had started a surreal albeit delicate relationship. It wouldn't be awkward at all.

Not. At. All

Now here they were, in the car, driving home.

Caleb hadn't been able to touch Tyler all weekend. Let alone do that large collection of X-rated images flicking through his head.

In the car. Alone. With no one else around.

"Tyler, pull over up there." He pointed to several routes that would take them off the main highway.

He barely registers the dirty look shot his way, Tyler's pretty features scrunching up in a way that should not be arousing. "Come on, man! We just stopped like twenty minutes ago..."

"Tyler..."

The younger boy froze, hands gripping the wheel. That voice. It never failed to do him in, especially when it was lowered just a little. His face flamed as he saw Caleb was looking at him like _that _again. Like he was something to be devoured. "I just had it cleaned before we left." It was a weak argument, he knew. And judging by the devious grin he received, Caleb knew it too. "In my car?" His voice was quiet. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but that sure didn't stop the eldest's imagination. But this was his pride and joy. Did Caleb really want to...?

The older boy leaned over, carefully avoiding the gear shift, and nibbled on Tyler's tender ear. "Oh come on. You telling me you never even thought about it?" The words ghosted over the delicate shell, sending a shiver up his spine. "I'll pay for any mess we make. Just, I haven't been able to touch you let alone kiss you all this damned weekend." There was a note of desperation to his voice, and Tyler flushed even further when he realized it was him who was making Caleb, golden boy of them all, come undone like this.

Tyler squirmed slightly. He was feeling a bit wicked...

"Is this place okay?

All jokes aside, Tyler was really glad Caleb did swimming. He wasn't even sure how they had managed to manoeuvre to the back seat with seriously injuring something. But the kisses were leaving him so dazed that he wasn't even sure where he was anymore. It was all he could do to hang onto strong shoulders and kiss back as hard. Damn, Caleb had really soft lips.

Finally the two broke off, panting from lack of oxygen. Their hands scrabbled for each other's clothes. Caleb managed to get Tyler's shirt of first and skimmed over sensitive sides with his hands. Tyler's breath caught, his movements faltering. He had forgotten just how good Caleb was with his hands. Caleb took advantage of this to arrange the younger boy's pliant body to lean back against the plush seat. Another dizzying kiss ensued and Tyler moaned into Caleb's mouth at the heat and friction. Unnoticed, the windows fogged.

Hands trailed down Tyler's bare chest, settling on the waistband of his baggy jeans. Impatiently, they were yanked off, along with his underwear. Caleb cursed when he banged his elbow on the side of the car, prompting a snicker from Tyler. But a dark-eyed glare shut him up. Still mostly clothed, Caleb braced himself over Tyler, careful not to fall of the seat. His eyes roamed freely over the body underneath him, receiving a blush. "Are you still reluctant to do this in your car?"

"You're asking me this now? Of course I am! That's not gonna stop me."

Caleb grinned, looking quite pleased with himself. "If you're sure then." He nuzzled the delicate skin along the inside of Tyler's thigh, nipping slightly.

Tyler opened his mouth, retort on his tongue, when in one fluid movement that should of been difficult to do in the cramped backseat of the car, Caleb slid down and took Tyler's half-hard arousal into his mouth.

He cried out, head smacking back on the seat. Luckily, it was padded. He could practically feel Caleb grinning. Just when he thought the wet heat wouldn't get any better, Caleb moved, taking all of him into his mouth. Tyler gripped the leather of the seat, and although he wasn't the one controlling this pattern, he was being swept away by it. Caleb used his tongue to trace the vein along the underside of his cock. "C-Caleb. I-" The rest of his sentence was cut off when the older boy hummed slightly. Encouraged by the hitching of Tyler's breath, he hummed again, sending vibration along Tyler's manhood.

Tyler worked his mouth uselessly, trying to form any coherent thought. But having Caleb's mouth on him was driving him insane. He knew his orgasm was building, heat coiling in his lower stomach. He tried to urge the other boy to go faster, bucking his hips up slightly. But soon, hands pinned his hips down easily. Frustrated, he writhed and whined. Caleb did like to take his time.

The unexpectedly, his body stiffened. With a cry, he came, fluid flowing down Caleb's body. The older witch swallowed it all, wringing out more noises from Tyler. He removed his mouth and sat up, grin still on his face. "Well?"

Tyler panted, face still heated. "Ok, it was good." Once he regained most of his normal brain functions, he sat up. "W-what about you?"

Caleb shrugged. "We'll worry about me once we get back." He gave Tyler a look, eyes darkening to a point that made the younger boy shiver. "You owe me one." Deciding he didn't want them both fumbling for their clothes, he used his power to re-clothe them. Tyler wrinkled his nose at the use of magic, but didn't say anything.

As he slid into the front seat, he rolled his eyes slightly. "You do realize that I am never going to be able to drive in this damn thing without getting a hard-on now?"

Caleb just grinned.

* * *


End file.
